counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Arabstreets
Arabstreets (cs_arabstreets) was an official Hostage rescue map featured in Counter-Strike. It was added in Beta 7.0 and removed at Counter-Strike 1.0. Similar to Iraq, the Counter-Terrorists must rescue several U.N. weapons inspectors who were examining a chemical factory or completely eliminate the enemy while the Terrorists errorists must prevent the Counter-Terrorists from escorting the hostages to the hostage rescue zone. Overview This map was slightly similar to Assault, since Arabstreets favored the Terrorist team. The Terrorists could easily camp nearby the hostages or find suitable sniping spots in the upper floors of the apartments. However, the Counter-Terrorists can quickly swarm through the pathways of the map and overwhelm any opponent. As a result, the terrorists will hide in the hostage rescue zone (where the CT spawn zone is also found) and ambush the CTs. Official Description Several U.N. weapon inspectors have vanished while inspecting a suspected chemical weapons factory in Iraq. They are assumed to be dead or captive. Counter-Terrorists: Locate and rescue the U.N. hostages inside the chemical plant and then lead them to the extrication zone! Terrorists: Prevent the Counter-Terrorists from rescuing the hostages. Tactics Counter-Terrorists As always with hostage rescue maps, the terrorists will be expecting you and your team to escort the hostages to the rescue zone. Due to this, split your team in half and allow the teams to go through the two pathways in the CT spawn. Both routes contain potential sniper hiding spots so position any team member with a sniper weapon to guard the areas. Note that this map contains narrow passageways that may allow snipers to easily pin down enemies so quickly order your team members to take the higher ground before the enemy does, no matter the situation. The apartments are the best choice while lower areas of the map will offer less protection and advantages. Terrorists Unless the CTs keep attacking your team from the outside of the factory, try to stay inside and wait for the enemy to arrive. It is unlikely that the terrorists can reach the apartments first as the CTs spawn closer to that area. Instead, there is a building very close to the garage opening of the factory and allows the terrorists to easily guard the entrance. Furthermore, there are two operating Security Cameras in one of the rooms with the hostages that can help the Terrorists to pinpoint the Counter-Terrorists' movements. If your team is unable to prevent the CTs from successfully entering inside the factory, try to quickly move to the CT spawn zone where the hostage rescue zone is found. This place offers a good advantage for the terrorists as it is the only place where the rescue zone is found and may prevent the CTs from escorting all the hostages. Remember in close quarters, enemies will most likely use a flashbang before breaching in. Gallery CT Spawn Zone cs_arabstreets0000 CT Spawn Zone.png cs_arabstreets0001 CT Spawn Zone-2nd view.png Back Hall cs_arabstreets0002 Back alley.png cs_arabstreets0003 Back alley 2nd view.png Outside cs_arabstreets0007 Outside-3rd view.png cs_arabstreets0001 Outside-2nd view.png cs_arabstreets0008 Outside 4th view.png cs_arabstreets0005 Outside.png cs_arabstreets0006 Outside-2nd view.png cs_arabstreets0010 Anti UN graffetti.png|Anti-UN graffiti Apartments cs_arabstreets0011 Apartments - outside.png cs_arabstreets0009 Apartments - outside.png cs_arabstreets0004 Apartments.png cs_arabstreets0013 Apartments-radio.png Factory cs_arabstreets0025 Outside the factory.png cs_arabstreets0002 Factory-2nd entrance.png|Rear entrance cs_arabstreets0017 Factory.png cs_arabstreets0018 Factory-2nd view.png cs_arabstreets0019 Factory-3rd view.png cs_arabstreets0021 Factory-4th view.png cs_arabstreets0024 Factory-5th view.png cs_arabstreets0023 Security hangar.png|Security Hangar cs_arabstreets0020 Factory slogan.png|Ironic slogan Trivia *The hostages may struggle in navigating properly through the narrow paths of the map and the inside of the factory. *The slogan of the factory can be considered to be ironic as it says "Creating safe and hazard free chemicals for over twenty years!" *There is graffiti on an opening to the apartments that opposes the inspection from the UN. *Nearby the CT spawn zone is a severed head from a hostage, presumably one of the UN inspectors. *This is one of the few maps in which using the flashlight (or even the Nightvision goggles) in dark areas of the map will lead to the increase of the user's latency. *The gate in the factory can be closed and opened by anyone, it can kill if someone is caught by it while closing. *The auto door in the factory may kill players, bots and hostages, proceed with caution. **Due to this, this is one of the few instances in which the console will say "(Player) has killed self (with a headshot) from door". *In the security hangar, if someone (or one of the hostages) creates movement, the lights will automatically turn on within the factory. Category:Hostage rescue maps Category:Beta maps